Alaric Pakalin
Alaric Pakalin '''Gabriel Alaric Vinzenz Pakalin Denovo is a character created by booksandmusic97. He is the District 9 male tribute in Bring Them To Their Knees. Biography Alaric is the son of Fazil Talip Pakalin Baykurt and Pilar Anselma Pakalin Denovo. Being born into District 9's upper class of bioengineers, scientists, and their families, Alaric and his siblings all have two first names and two last names. Fazil is a bioengineer at the largest lab in District 9- the Bardem-Cardena lab- and is one of the head scientists and researchers. Fazil married Pilar Denovo Wannemaker when he was seventeen and she was fourteen because of an arranged marriage deal between their parents. In Distrct 9, young marriages are common. Pilar is the youngest child and only daughter of Heidemarie and Arturo. As of Alaric's reaping, the Pakalin Denovo siblings consist of: Kurt İbrahim (28), Marcello Wolfgang (27), Elke Zaycan (24), Benan Friedhelm (23), Aylin Lenore & Gaetana Delfina (18), Gabriel Alaric & Azura Gizem (17), Adelheid Tiberia (16), Yelda Mathilde (15), Marta Ceylan (14), Zevra Marquesa (7), and Chiara Xiomara (3). Alaric was born in his parents' bedroom on December 17th, forty-five seconds before his twin sister Azura. When Alaric was thirteen, he and five of his siblings were injured in a bombing at his father's lab. Disgruntled fired employee Gavin Garreau intended to kill Alaric's father, but instead only injured Fazil, five of his children, and killed one of Fazil's assitants. As a result of the attack, Alaric lost most of his hearing in his left ear and lost only a marginal amount in his right ear. His shin was also shattered. His father had enough Capitol influence to get his youngest song flown to the Capitol via hovercraft for surgeries and state-of-the-art hearing aids. Alaric is mostly antisocial and only has two friends; he likes it that way. His family is targeted by angry employees of the lab several times a year, so he and all of his siblings are trained and killed in several disciplines of self-defense and martial arts- though in Panem, they no longer have name like 'karate,' 'tai kwan do,' 'jiujitsu,' and the like. Alaric is also very intelligent- he has scored no less than 174 on several different intelligence tests his parents had administered whenever he was in the Capitol for surgeries are hearing aid fittings. He is close to most of his siblings, as the family, although quite large, emphazies the importance of bonding and sticking together as a family. The Pakalin Denovo family are of German, Turkish, Spanish, and Italian decent, although in Panem, the signifigance of these origins are lost and only exist in the form of names and old folk-songs-turned-lullabies. Friends and Family Fazil '''Fazil Pakalin '''is the father of Alaric. He loves his children, but has very little time for them due to his work schedule. Fazil is a scientist, one of the heads of the lab that employs him, and is best friends with the head honchos so is therefore practically unfireable. At forty-five years old, Fazil is still young enough to be consdiered "cool" by some of his younger children. Alaric views his his father as a wise man and looks up to him. After Alaric went deaf as a result of the bomb, Fazil said to him, "The only disability in life if a bad attitude." It can be assumed that he says this to his son very often, as he says it after the reaping in chapter ten of Bring Them To Their Knees . He is of Turkish and possibly other Middle Eastern decent, as well as some German. His parents were Hannelore Idina Pakalin Zimmermann (nee Zimmermann Heinzmann) and Abbas Zaycan Pakalin Baykurt. Pilar '''Pilar Pakalin '''is Alaric's mother. At forty-two years old, she is younger than most of her children's peers' parents- the older ones at least. Married when she was barely 14 and having her first child shortly afterward, she's fairly young for a mother of a 28-year-old son (Kurt.) Pilar has a beautiful singing voice and has sung all of her children to sleep since day one. Pilar is very warm and encouraging, but also expects a lot of them. Fazil likes to show off Pilar- his beautiful and intelligent wife- to his colleagues, whose wives have all seemed to have aged faster than she. Pilar has three older brothers, one of whom married a woman from the Capitol and is now living the life of a Capitol aristocrat. Her other two brothers married women from the District. One works at a smaller partner lab of Bardem-Cardena (the lab employing Fazil), and the other married a shoemaker's daughter and works as one of Fazil's lab assitants. Pilar was very close to her brothers growing up and is the only girl and youngest child in her family. Her parents were Arturo Donatello Denovo Abascal and Heidemarie Immaculada Denovo Wannemaker (nee Wannemaker Zapatero.) Kurt '''Kurt İbrahim '''is the oldest of the Pakalin children. His full name is Kurt İbrahim Rodolfo Pakalin Denovo. He was born on Pilar's parents's kitchen floor when Pilar was fourteen. Kurt is proud to be the oldest child, but detests his family's wealth. He has agreed to accept whatever portion of his father's wealth that will be left to him in the will under the condition that he can live the life of a common District man without family interference. Kurt still spends holidays with his family and attends Sunday night dinner- a Pakalin fmaily tradition. Kurt is married to Franciszka Pakalin Denovo (nee Dzieduszycki.) Everyone just calls her "Frankie" though, and she likes it. They live a bit more comfortably than the avergae District 9 residents, but nowhere near what Kurt had growing up. They have four children together who each have one first, middle and last name- Kasienka Sebastiana ("Kassie" age 8), Lukasz Gaetano ("Tano" 5), Mikolai Matteo ("Micky" 4) and Zuzanny Cinzia ("Anny" 2 months.) Kurt and Frankie care for some of the children of his younger twin sisters Aylin and Gaetana. Marcello '''Marcello Wolfgang '''is the second child of Fazil and Pilar at age 27. His full name is Marcello Wolfgang Ahmed Pakalin Denovo. He was born in the lab his father works at- his mother was eight and a half months pregnant with him, having lunch with Fazil when she went into labor. (One of the lab assistants was a midwife as well and delivered him.) Marcello is a bit of a playboy. He flaunts his family's wealth unashamedly. He accomapnied his father on a Capitol trip for the lab once upon a time and made many Capitol connections. He has many connections with the Capitol elite and Panem's victors. One of his victor lovers is Fatima Izadi, close friend of District 4 victor Alex Zervakos. Marcello has many Capitol women as his lovers as well. He has several children with different mothers. He was married for a brief time time to fifteen-year-old District 1 Victor Lacey Yamanaka, but the marriage lasted only 72 days. Before his marriage to Lacey, he had a six month marriage to Capitolite Pernilla Gutzman, whom he had two children with prior to marrying her, and one after the divorce. Marcello is a good man at heart. He loves all of his children, spends time with all of them, gives their mothers extra money whenever they ask him for it, no matter how much, and he always finds time to visit his parents and siblings back home. He is very intelligent as well- he just doesn't apply it. Depsite his promiscuous lifestyle, he does secretly want to find a woman that can tame him. Perhaps his biggest secret of all, though, is that he had a brief romantic involvement with his cousin that resulted in a child; the child, a young boy, is in the care of his cousin. (Cousin relationships are not uncommon in District 9, nor are cousin marriages. However, secret cousin-cousin affairs are taboo; they're supposed to be consented to by the family.) He has given his children all one first and middle name. Thry all have either hyphenated surnames, or two surnames. Marcello and Alaric are not close. Alaric disapproves of his brother's lifestlye. However, the brothers do care for each other. Marcello's many, ah...offspring Elke '''Elke Zaycan is the eldest daughter in the family. She was born in the Capitol, in a hospital, while her mother accompanied Fazil on a trip for the lab. Elke is the primary female caregiver for her brother Marcello's children. Most of their mothers aren't worth anything as parents, and they all adore "Auntie Ellie," so she is more than happy to do it. Elke's full name is Elke Zaycan Analissa Pakalin Denovo. Elke has a son with longtime boyfriend Leonardo LeDoux named Damien Fazil LeDoux Denovo. She chose to tack her second surname on because "Pakalin" didn't flow well with LeDoux. Elke and Alaric are close...enough. They're not best friends, but are still super bonded. Benan Benan Freidhelm 'is the last boy in the family before Alaric. Benan was born in his parents' bedroom. His full name is Benan Freidhelm Hernan Pakalin Denovo. He is Alaric's favorite brother, and the two are very close. Ben is the first of the oldest bunch of the Pakalin children to not have a child. He is in a relationship with a girl from the lower class of the District, and has been for a long time. They've considered having a child together, but haven't made a final decision. Ben and Alaric tell each other everything- ev-er-y-thing. They're stuck like glue! Ben is also a caregiver for Marcello's children, and Aylin and Gaetana's. Aylin & Gaetana '''Aylin Lenore '& Gaetana Delfina''' are the first set of twins in the family. The girls are identical twins and were born in their uncle's living room (the one who lives in the Capitol.) Their full names are Aylin Lenore Consolata and Gaetana Delfina Richelle. Aylin was more studious in school than Gaetana was. Aylin is also more private as far as her opinions and emotions go. Gaetana felt no need to do well in school- she was rich. She is a kind and caring person deep down, but is very easy to set off and annoy. She is very persuasive, whereas Aylin is impressionable. Both girls are exceptionally beautiful, and even their father's co-workers and his ultimate overlord boss in the Capitol noticed. The twins were exempt from having their names in the reaping ball since age fourteen- under the condition that they work as "entertainers" for the Capitol. Luckily, the job doesn't neccesarily entitle prostitution, though both girls eventually dabbled in it. They like the lifestlye for the most part- they get to flirt with and entertain Captiol men, as well as the upper class men of Districts 1, 3, 4, 5, and 9, but still be able to spend most of the year at home. Both girls dabbled in prositution at one point or another, but most of thier sexual escapes in the Capitol aren't related to prostitution. They're mostly party hook-ups, or hook-ups-turned-breif-relationships. Because of this, each girl has children with at least two different fathers. Aylin- has a daughter and two sons. Raina (3, lives with Aylin full-time), Saturnin (2, with Kurt and Frankie), and Zelig (2 months, with Kurt and Frankie). Gaetana- has two daughters and one son, including a set of half-twins (twins with different fathers). Mahala (3, lives with Benan in Pakalin Denovo mansion), and Paola & Patricio (1, half-twins, with Gaetana). Alaric is close to his sisters, since they're only two years older. He disapproves of their lifestlye, like he does Marcello's, but he doesn't veiw his sisters as sluts like he does his brother. Azura 'Azura Gizem '''is Alaric's twin sister. She is younger by forty-five seconds. Her full name is Azura Gizem Illaria Pakalin Denovo. She and Alaric we born on the kitchen table. Yep, kitchen babies. Azura is beautiful- physically, but is one of the most spiteful people imaginable. She has a few friends that are equally as hateful and cruel. Azura feels a bit like a forgotten child. Her bitchiness didn't start until after Alaric lost his hearing. The two used to be super close and both be "forgotten-middle-kids" but when Alaric was injured in the bombing, he suddenly became important to the family, leaving Azura the forgotten twin. She acts like she hates Alaric, but secretly, she loves him more than anything and would be destroyed if he died in the Games. She wants nothing more than to see him come home alive. Alaric affectionately calls Azura "Azzie." He is the only one allowed to call her Azzie- anyone else gets punched. Azura has had a huge crush on Alaric's best friend, Jasper O'Rourke for a long time. Alaric often invites him as a guest to the upperclass parties, and Jasper and Azura have been "hooking up" for quite awhile. She lost her virginity to Jasper, a secret that she's yet to tell her brother. Adelheid ' Adelheid Tiberia '''is perhaps the most "normal" of her siblings. Unlike most of her older siblings, promiscuity isn't her scene. She's a proud owner of a v-card and plans to keep it that way for a while. Adelheid doesn't talk much. She looks up to Alaric- idolizes him, almost. Adelheid has secret romantic feelings toward one of her cousins, and only Alaric knows. Adelheid only really talks to Alaric and Kurt. She views Kurt as more of a father figure than Fazil. Adelheid is pretty, but doesn't like to flaunt it. She has nose ring, courtesy of Marcello's ex-wife Pernilla. Her full name is Adelheid Tiberia Itxaro Pakalin Denovo. She really. Likes. Llamas. Yelda '''Yelda Mathilde '''is next. Her full name is Yelda Mathilde Donatella Pakalin Denovo. Yelda is very outspoken and can be rude and brash at times. She has the best intentions, though...mostly. She is slightly autistic- a mild case of Asperger Syndrome, and is a little "different." Yelda doesn't mind at all, she lies it. At 15, Yelda looks older than some of her older siblings. Yelda and Alaric are also very close. Marta '''Marta Ceylan '''Sonnenschine was supposed to be Fazil and Pilar's last child. They were hoping for another son, and even decided not to find out her gender before birth becasue they were so sure that they were due for a son- they even had a boy's name picked out for her. Much to Fazil's dismay, the baby lacked a penis and therefore, Pilar made up her name on the spot. Sonnenschine means "sunshine." Pilar orginally wanted to make her first first name Sonnenschine because of her golden hair, but Fazil wouldn't hear of such a ridiculous name being his child's monniker, so Pilar relectantly rearranged the names. Marcelo's daughter Sunny is named after Marta- sort of. Marta has earned the nickname "Sunshine" due to her middle name, which fits her bubbly, happy personality perfectly. Zevra Much to Fazil and Pilar's surprise, Marta Ceylan was not the last born. Pilar became pregnant with '''Zevra Marquesa '''Olgun nearly six and a half years after giving birth to Marta, and Zevra was born a few months after Marta's seventh birthday. The age difference between the two golden-curled sisters is the largest age difference out of any of the Pakalin Denovo children. Zevra has never really felt connected to most of her siblings. By the time she was born, Kurt was married and out of the house and starting his family with Frankie, Marcello was out being a manslut, Elke and Benan were teenagers, Aylin and Gaetana were a year away from their first reaping, Alaric and Azura were a year behind, Adelheid was almost a whole decade older, Yelda was in her own little world, and Marta disliked Zevra for taking her place as the baby of the family. Eventually, though, Marta grew accustomed to being a big sister and by the time Zevra turned two, the girls had formed a big-sister-little-sister bond. Eventually, though, as Marta grew into a teenager and Zevra only aged into a slightly older little girl, the bond fizzled. The sisterly love is still there, and Marta and Zevra still trust and care for each other above all others, they're just not inseperable anymore. Chiara Confident that Zevra was the last child, Fazil (then 42) and Pilar (then 39) were more than surprised when what they thought was Pilar going through menopause (albeit, she was younger than most of her friend's who'd gone through it) turned out to be '''Chiara Xiomara '''Hamiyet. Chiara is the baby of the family, but surprisingly isn't spoiled. Fazil and Pilat are, truthfully, too busy for her. What with Marcello's children being dumped off at the mansion all the time, and Aylin and Gaetana's kids... The Pakalin's are big on family time. As in, spending time ALL together. But when it comes to one-on-one parenting, Fazil and Pilar fall short. Chiara doens't care though, she too young to mind. She loves her "big brudder 'Laric" so much! Alaric is her favorite big sibling. She likes it when he makes funny faces. Jasper to come on Jasper O'Rourke . . . . . . . . Lilie to come on Lilie Romanov . . . . . . . . . . . . Steffi to come on Steffi Cardena Category:District 9 Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Bring Them To Their Knees Category:Male characters Category:Deceased Characters